Such a fastening device is disclosed in WO-2004/112541-A1. That fastening device has a base portion with leg portions formed by bending a metal sheet into U-shape and with hook elements formed in the base portion by being punched out therefrom. The fastening device can be integrated in e.g. a basket. The hook elements cannot be thicker than the base portion itself, and can be deformed if subjected to careless use or excessive wear. This can make the attachment to the carrier element rather loose. Also, forming hooks from punching can be a rather complicated operation.